ABSTRACT ? ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Indiana University Center for Pediatric Pharmacology and Precision Medicine (ICPPPM) is a highly collaborative group of interdisciplinary, multi-institutional investigators working together to improve therapeutic approaches to deadly childhood diseases. This application consists of two highly translational projects, a developmental pilot project; and a pipeline of trainees working on innovative projects who are poised to be the next generation of research scientists with specialized training in pediatric clinical and developmental pharmacology. The Administrative Core serves as the central point for all administrative activities of the center, and will ensure consolidation of common support and administrative functions. The Administrative Core will be responsible for the fiscal management of the center, will provide the framework by which researchers communicate and interact, and will be responsible for the biostatistics and data integration for all projects. The core provides strategic oversight of the center, and manages the flow of data towards analysis and then publication while ensuring data quality and regulatory compliance. Additionally, the Administrative Core will be responsible for evaluating research progress, consolidating common administrative functions, assuring quality control, and ensuring compliance with all institutional, NIH and grant requirements. The Administrative Core is critical to the effective completion of all scientific projects and to the organization and management of the large amounts of data generated. This core will be the coordinating engine in control of the center's work.